The very real fear of The Chair (Overview release, 4-4-2015)
This is the Third Episode of the Show entitled The very real fear of The Chair. It was aired in April 4, 2015 and filmed on May 22, 2002. Donovan Patton as Joe Burns Question 1 (5,000Pts) Divide the number of the Mystery Inc. Gang on the TV series "Scooby-Doo!" and the number of magical friends on the TV series "Yo Gabba Gabba!". * 3 * 4 * 5 * 6 Correct answer: 5'' Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 10,000Pts Question 2 (10,000Pts) In December 2001, who was the creator and the founder of the general knowledge quiz show ''The Chair? * Harry Grant * David Briggs * Marc Thorpe * Ken Spears Correct answer: Harry Grant Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 20,000Pts The first heartstopper Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 20,000Pts Question 3 (15,000Pts) Visual Question. In the 4th image, which catchphrases was pictured on the sign did it say? * Hang on Tight * Cow-a-bunga * Bump Ahead * Twist and Turf Correct answer: Hang on Tight Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 35,000Pts Player stabilized the money. Question 4 (25,000Pts) Which of the following is NOT behaved while at school? * Kevin * Lynne * Alaine * John Correct answer: Lynne Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 60,000Pts Question 5 (40,000Pts) List 4 of the 5 characters who appeared on the Children's ITV show "Horrid Henry". Player answered: * Horrid Henry * Perfect Peter * Mum (Elizabeth) * Simon Squirrel Correct answers: * Horrid Henry * Perfect Peter * Mum (Elizabeth) * Dad (Simon) Lost Money: 0pts Donovan Patton as Joe Burns wins: 35,000Pts Anne Heche as the Manager Question 1 (5,000Pts) Who is the host of "Webheads"? * Carlos PenaVega * Marc Summers * Jeff Sutphen * Phil Moore Correct answer: Carlos PenaVega Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 10,000Pts Question 2 (10,000Pts) In the 2009 game show "BrainSurge", How many levels did contestants play? * 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 Correct answer: 3'' Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 20,000Pts The first heartstopper Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 20,000Pts Question 3 (15,000Pts) Visual Question. In the 7th image, what was the cost of the gumballs in the gumball machine? * 5 cents * 10 cents * 15 cents * 25 cents Correct answer: ''25 cents Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 35,000Pts Player stabilized the money. Question 4 (25,000Pts) Which of these countries had a direct-to-DVDs was filmed? * Poland * United Kingdom * China * New Zealand Correct answer: United Kingdom Lost Money: 0pts Sum: 60,000Pts Question 5 (40,000Pts) Name 6 words that encountered the 3 letter-words. Correct answers: * Cat * Bat * Add * Dad * Mom * But Lost Money: 0Pts Sum: 100,000Pts The second heartstopper Losing Money: 0pts Sum: 100,000Pts Question 6 (50,000Pts) In the 1996 film "One Fine Day", who played Melanie Parker? * Michelle Pfeiffer * George Clooney * Alex D. Linz * Mae Whitman Correct answer: Michelle Pfeiffer Lost Money: 1250pts Amount: 135,200Pts Question 7 (100,000Pts) In 2009, Which of these talk shows did not hosted by Steve Wilkos? * Maury * Jerry Springer * The Wendy Williams Show * The Trisha Goddard Show Player answered: Jerry Springer Correct answer: The Trisha Goddard Show Lost money: 0Pts Anne Heche as Manager wins: 235,200Pts Interesting facts *Anne Heche as Manager's stabilized total of 135,200Pts and did not redlined away. Category:Overview releases